


The Proposal

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver needs some advice from Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Origianlly, this was just going to be Oliver and Harry talking, but then it kept going. Sorry if it doesn't really flow - I wrote the first part yesterday and finished it this morning, and when I don't write it all down together at the same time, it kinda messes with things.

Oliver hastily made his way out of Professor Sprout's greenhouse, pushing past the other students. Sparing a quick look inside the great hall, he continued up the stairs. He was looking for Harry; he needed his advice with something. Which is odd, he thought, considering he's usually the one asking me for advice. Ever since McGonagall had recruited Harry onto the quidditch team, Oliver had taken the young seeker under his wing, and when not with his friends, Harry had become somewhat of his shadow. Not that Oliver minded. During one of their first one-on-one quidditch sessions, Harry had confided in him about everything that happened at the Durley's - things not even Ron and Hermione knew. Oliver's thoughts darkened as the painful words Harry spoke rang in his ears, and he, unfortunately, now knew everything there was to know about healing charms. Shaking his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts, he continued his way to Gryffindor tower, not stopping as he gave the password to the portrait. Spotting Harry at a table next to a window, he made his way over. ''Harry,'' he sat down, ''what homework are you doing?''

''Charms,'' he said, his quill hovering over the parchment, ''but it can wait if you've developed a new quidditch tatic.''

Oliver grinned as he sadly shook his head no. ''I, err ... need your help with something, actually.''

Harry sighed. ''Oliver, it's simple to remember. Smile, say something charming and witty, then wink at her.''

''I'm not talking about getting out of detention with McGonagall - although, that does work.''

Laughing, Harry placed his quill in the ink bottle. ''What's on your mind?''

''I need ah,'' he stratched his neck nervously, ''romance advice.'' Something else most people didn't know about Harry, was his love of reading. Poetry in particular; the kid was also a hopeless romantic - in a funny and manly way. To his knowledge, however, it was something only he and Madame Pince knew about - he absolutely refused to tell Hermione, stating that he liked to read for fun and didn't want a debate to begin.

Harry's eyes widen. Oliver had shown him the ring months ago. He had said that he would propose on the day he and Katie had won their first match together, and with a jolt, Harry realized that it was tomorrow. ''You haven't come up with a way to ask her yet?'' he said astonished.

''I know, I know,'' he got up to pace in front of the table. ''I think up all this stuff, but nothing seems to fit right. It's either too mushy, too awkward, or too ... plain.'' Turning back to his little brother, he asked, ''help.''

Harry sat in thought for a moment, drumming his finger on the table, when an idea struck him like a bolt of lightening. ''I got it. Okay, on a quaffle, write the words 'will you marry me''. Then take her on a date to the quidditch pitch, like a picnic. Ask her if she wants to shoot some hoops before eating. Now, even though she's only half-obsessed with quidditch like you are, she'll probably still agree. Just don't let her look at the quaffle, keep her distracted. It'll help you too because tossing the quaffle back and forth will relax you. Then after that, ask her to put the quaffle back in the trunk by the bleachers while you open up lunch. Now, when you have us put away the balls at practice, you say you like them placed a particular way; so when she goes to put it in the trunk, as long as you write the words in the right spot, she'll see it, turn around, you'll be standing their, and ta-da, engaged.''

''It's brilliant. It sounds just like something I would do.'' Oliver stopped pacing. ''What if she says no?''

Harry snorted. ''You've been snogging her for two years, if she was going to say no, she would've said it by now. Ohh, then you can get married on the pitch. You can be on your brooms, you'll be in front of the right hoop, Katie in front of the left, and when you're pronounced husband and wife you'll both soar up to the middle hoop and as you fly through it you can kiss your bride ...''

''Don't you think it's too soon to plan the wedding - she hasn't even said yes yet. If she says yes,'' he said, plopping back down in the chair.

''You're really nervous about this, aren't you?'' Harry had never seen this side of Oliver before. He was always confident, not in an egotistical-narcissist type way, but confident. Him pacing should have been a red flag, but now, watching him twist a ring that wasn't - yet - on his ring finger, made Harry blink in surprise.

''No ... yes ... I don't know. My stomach's twisting, my throat's closing up, my palms are all sweaty -''

''Okay, scratch that idea,'' Harry said, a new plan forming in his mind. ''Go talk to McGonagall and schedule a practice session. We can think about this later. Right now, you need to relax.''

''That obvious?''

''Yeah. Find McGonagall, I'll get the others.'' As soon as the portrait closed behind Oliver, Harry ran upstairs, grabbed his broom, and took off toward the pitch. Hurrying to the storage closet, he pulled out the Gryffindor practice set and opened it. Grabbing his wand, he used magic the words on the quaffle, and shut the lid. In hopes of making it back before Oliver, he directed his broom toward the fifth year dormitory window. Knocking on the glass, he was relieved when Fred and George opened the window. ''Guys, we don't have much time, so listen up.''

HP - HP - HP - HP - HP

Harry was right, Oliver thought, this is exactly what I need to get my mind off things. Watching his team fly around the pitch, he felt a sense of pride. He felt a slight pang of sadness at this being his last year with the team, but it disappeared when Fred hit the bludger with such force that, had it been an opponent, would've totally knocked them off their broom. ''Alright guys, let's round it up. Practice is over - for today.''

''Finally,'' George said, rubbing his arm. ''Any longer, and I might've slung my shoulder out of it's socket,'' he lowered his voice, ''again.''

''Just for that, George, you're putting up the bludgers. Harry ... do I have to ask?'' He smiled when his seeker held up the snitch. ''Put it away, I know it hurts, but you'll see it again soon. Okay, who gets the quaffle?'' He watched amused as Angelina passed it to Alicia, and Alicia passed it to Katie. ''Katie, it landed on you.''

''Fine.'' Katie walked over to the trunk and stood behind George and Harry. George was apparently struggling and she laughed when Harry side-stepped him to put away the snitch. ''Having troubles, George?'' she asked through a giggle.

''I think it broke my pinky.'' Finally getting the last bludger locked in, he crammed the appendage in his mouth and walked away.

''Oliver,'' Harry whispered, ''get down on your knee.''

''What, why?''

''Just do it,'' he huffed as he tried to push down on Oliver's shoulders.

''What's going on,'' he asked, confused when Harry ran over to the others. Things suddenly clicked into place when he saw Katie still hunched over the trunk. He swallowed hard as she slowly stood, quaffle still in her hands. He tentatively reached up his collar to pull the necklace out from under his shirt. Bringing it over his head, he fumbled with the clasp, before stuffing the chain in his pocket and holding the ring carefully in his hand.

''Ollie?'' Katie turned around slightly, eyes on the quaffle. She looked up and brought a hand to her mouth as she saw Oliver on one knee.

''Katie,'' he said huskily.

''Well answer the man already!'' shouted Fred.

''Yeah, we don't have all day!'' yelled George.

''Say yes, say yes!'' Alicia and Angelina urged, jumping up and down together.

''Quiet, all of you!'' Harry hissed at them. Looking back over at Oliver, he gave him an encouraging nod.

''Katie, would you do me the honor of -''

''Yes,'' she overrided him. ''Yes, yes, yes!'' Running over to him, she fell to her knees and slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Oof,'' Oliver grunted, falling backwards. He pulled back just enough to be able to look in her eyes, and pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. ''Oh, umm, here,'' he held up the ring and slid it onto her finger. ''It fits -'' the rest of his words were drowned out when Katie lunged forward again and kissed him.

About three minutes later, Harry looked over at the others awkwardly. ''We should ... go, now,'' he said, looking over to where the happy couple were still kissing.

''No, let's stay,'' began Fred.

''Yeah, we're learning a lot,'' finished George.

Angelina and Alicia looked at each other, before they grabbed the twin's ears and began pulling them to the castle. ''Oh, shut it,'' they said in unision at the boy's whimpering.

Harry smiled and said to himself, ''congratulations Oliver and Katie.'' Then, he turned around and headed off after the rest of the team.


End file.
